Declaración de principios
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Un click hizo ruido en la cerradura de la puerta, Momo entró corriendo y Tenten cerró rápidamente la puerta dándole un portazo en la nariz a Neji. "Este fic participa en la actividad Amiga Secreta 2016 del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir."


" **Este fic participa en la actividad Amiga Secreta 2016 del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir."**

 **Para: Lucinda Pride.**

 **¡Espero te guste** **Lucinda Price!**

 **:::**

 **Declaración de Principios.**

 **:::**

El timbre sonó, un sonido largo seguido de uno corto para finalizar con otro largo. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

1, 2, 3, 4 y 5.

Otra vez se repitió la secuencia de sonido. Tenten sabía quién tocaba, y no estaba en condiciones de iniciar otra pelea, ya le había amargado la noche buena ¿qué más quería?

Largo, corto, largo.

No, no abrirá.

Largo, corto, seis cortos, largo… y unos nudillos se sumaron tocando insistentemente.

―Tenten, sé que estás ahí. La casera me lo confirmo y tienes la luz prendida.

Si no hacia ruido probablemente se largaría. Uno, dos, tres pasos para atrás, ¡Joder!

―Ya escuché como tiraste el teléfono, abre.

―¡Fue Momo!

―¡Momo está afuera a mi lado! Si no me abres a mí, al menos ábrele a él o se congelará.

―Tiene la puerta pequeña. Vete, ya entrará él por la ventana.

―Teen….

Un click hizo ruido en la cerradura de la puerta, Momo entró corriendo y Tenten cerró rápidamente la puerta dándole un portazo en la nariz a Neji.

―¡Jodeeer! Me has roto la nariz, ¿Qué está mal en ti? ¡Madura, carajo! Abre que necesito hielo.

―Afuera hay mucho, ahora largo.

Oh, maldita culpa. Tenten abrió la puerta a regañadientes, Momo la observaba divertida. Neji entró y detrás de él se coló el frío, dejó un rastro de sangre por la alfombra mientras corría al lavabo, Tenten se sentó en el sillón abrazando sus piernas mientras veía como él se controlaba la hemorragia nasal.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Detener la sangre, ¿No es obvio?

―¿A qué has venido?

―Pues no a que me rompieras la nariz, eso lo tengo claro.

―Largo.

―Tenten sólo quiero arreglar esto, ¿Por qué me lo pones difícil?

―¿Arreglar qué exactamente? Citándote estas fueron tus palabras "Tu y yo no tenemos que definir ni arreglar nada, mucho menos festeja juntos una celebración de mierda, porque somos eso; nada"

―Perdón, ¿Es lo que querías escuchar?

―¿Perdón por qué?

―¿Cómo qué por qué? ¡Pues por lo que dije! ¿No te basta?

―No. Ahora largo.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Neji.

―Perdón por lo que dije.

―¿Realmente lo sientes?

―Pues no, pero sé que eso te hará feliz, ¿No me da algo de mérito o algo así?

―¡Por supuesto! . Tenten se levantó del sillón y caminó a la puerta para volverla a abrir, Momo aprovechó para salir corriendo. ―Me harás más feliz si TE LARGAS. Te lo dije hace un tiempo Neji, a mí no me sirven tus excusas baratas, ni mucho menos tus mentiras. Yo siempre quise algo real, sin mentiras ni máscaras. Acepté mantener oculto lo nuestro por un tiempo porque comprendía lo difícil que sería que tu familia lo aceptara, sé muy bien que nunca he tenido la adquisición económica ni he estado a tu altura, como tu siempre me lo has dejado claro, pero esto se acabó, ¿Entendiste? Estoy harta de tener que ocultar lo "nuestro" que, por lo que hoy me diste a entender, nunca ha sido nada. Basta. Ahora, largo de mi casa, por favor.

Neji caminó decidido hacia la salida y azotó la puerta al salir. Sus pasos cada vez más débiles fueron lo que hizo entender a Tenten que tal vez Temari tenía razón, él no era para ella.

:::::::::::::::::

Un ruido despertó a Tenten, ¿alguien entró a su apartamento? Oh, diablos, ¿No podía esperar otro día? Mínimo cuando no se viera como un zombie de The Walking Dead, aunque no es que se pusiera a flirtear con el ladrón…

―¡Sé que estás ahí! Te advierto que sé Karate y demás disciplinas…

Porque claro, el ladrón no tendría porque saber que sólo duró unos días cuando se dio cuenta de que prefería natación…

―A-Adem-más ¡Tengo un perro entrenado! ~ _Miau_ ~ _¡_ Y MAULLA!

Tenten había cogido a Momo, y el pobre sólo se removía tratando de huir, en su otra mano agarró un florero y en cuanto vio que una sombra se movía le atestó el golpe, rompiendo el florero en su cabeza, el pobre se cayó al suelo y Tenten aprovechó para aventarle a Momo, que escapó por la puerta pequeña después de rasguñarlo.

―¿En serio, Tenten? Apenas me contuve la hemorragia de la nariz, joveer

―¿N-Neji?. Tenten corrió a prender rápido la luz de la sala.

―¡Por supuesto que era yo! ¿A quién esperas a estas horas?

―Pues… definitivamente no a ti, son las tres de la madrugada ¿A qué veniste?

―Gracias, sí, me encuentro muy bien, fíjate que me encantó salir en medio de la cena familiar, escuchar los gritos de mi padre y mi tio diciéndome que si cruzaba la puerta me olvidaría de los Hyuga para toda la eternidad, ¡Ah! Y que me recibas con un golpe, de maravilla mi puta vida.

El pelinegro solo sobaba su cabeza donde un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su frente, al que se le unían cinco rasguños en la mejilla derecha. Tenten fue al baño por el botiquín de emergencia que tenía y empezó a curar la frente de Neji en silencio, el único ruido era el de Tenten manejando los utensilios de curación y algún jadeo que terminaba suprimido en los labios de Neji.

―Listo, te puedes ir.

―¿Estás loca? ¿Siquiera me escuchaste?

―Sí, pero parece que tu a mí no, te dije que lo nuestro acabó Neji, ve con Naruto o no sé.

―Naruto no me habla, además está en la cena de los Hyuga.

―Ah mira, pues tienes muchos amigos de la facultad ve con ellos.

―No tengo… Bueno sí tengo, ¡Pero no quiero!

―No te pregunté, es que no te quiero ver aquí.

Neji se paró para ir a sentarse al sillón amarillo, el que Tenten sabía que odiaba con todo su ser.

Tenten se sentó en el taburete de la cocina mirándolo, había apagado la luz principal y dejó prendida una pequeña lámpara. Cinco minutos pasaron en los que ninguno dijo nada, sólo me miraban hasta que finalmente Neji decidió romper el silencio.

―Yo, yo me fui de la cena de los Hyuga p-porque, yo…

―Al grano Hyuga.

―¿Puedes tener un poco de tacto? Esto me esta costando mi orgullo

―Para variar, ya me había cansado de sólo tragármelo yo.

―Y-Yo vine a... me fui porque…

―LARGO.

Tenten hizo amago de ir hacía la puerta y Neji se interpuso rápidamente.

―¡Para venir a disculparme por lo idiota que fui!

―¿Y realmente lo sientes o sólo es por…

―¡JODER, LO SIENTO! ¿VALE? Sé que soy idiota, y pensé que si terminaba contigo no iba a pasar nada, pero… hoy al estar en la cena familiar sentía que algo me faltaba, me sentía vacío y desolado, no entendía que me pasaba… hasta que ví entrar a Naruto, el estúpido de Naruto, junto a Hinata, y miré la forma en que ella lo veía y lo comprendí…

―¿O sea que quieres a alguien a tu lado que sólo te mire como idiota para inflar tu, gran, ego?

―¡NO! O sea que te quiero a ti, lo necesito, TE NECESITO. Sin ti no soy nada, ¿De qué me sirve todo el dinero del mundo si la persona que amo no la tengo?

Tenten se mantuvo callada por lo que Neji aprovechó para abrazarla por la cintura y oler el perfume de vainilla que emanaba su cabello. Momo entró en ese momento metiéndose en los pies de ambos.

―Perdón.

―Neji, yo…

―Sí, sé que fui un idiota y comprenderé si tú, pesé a pedirte perdón y todo, te mantienes en tu postura, sólo déjame abrazarte unos minutos más.

Tenten lo abrazó más fuerte y cuando trató de separarse Neji la pegó más a él y reforzó su agarré.

―Déjame ir a calentar la cena.

Besó suavemente su cuello para que la soltara.

―¿Tu la hiciste?

―Por su puesto.

―Creo que prefiero quedarme así.

―Idiota.

―Siempre tuyo.

:::::::::::::::::

Tenten miraba como Neji masticaba, siempre tan recto, tan controlado en sus movimientos y ella tenía claro que no era su culpa, así había sido educado desde siempre y le costaba demostrar sus emociones, menos en la cama. También sabía que muchas lo hubieran rechazado, pero de alguien que cada que hablaba media sus palabras… Todo lo que había pasado era toda una declaración de principios.

Ahora el único problema iba a ser como explicarle a Temari que todo lo que había pasado fue un simple malentendido… Y cancelar el plan para ir a aventar huevos a su casa.

::::::::::::::::

 **Chins up. Smiles on.**


End file.
